


I'll be here

by DamnLotor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Soft Lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnLotor/pseuds/DamnLotor
Summary: Lotor x Reader drabble. Lotor comforts an anxious reader.





	I'll be here

_This was a request!_   
  
****

* * *

Slightly amused violet and yellow tinted eyes watched as you paced along the floor several feet from the canopy bed in which Lotor sat upon. His figure inbetween two parted deep purple curtains.  
  
Those eyes of his twinged with concern as he saw your finger tips twitch, and your teeth clutch at your bottom lip. He could see just how nervous you were, and his brow furrowed.   
  
“Love, won’t you come sit?” he asked you, “We aren’t going to have a floor left if you continue.” 

Lotor stood, his long white hair tumbling down from it’s place resting on his shoulders and swinging softly behind his back. He stepped over, and placed a hand on your shoulder, stopping you from making another revelation cross the carpet.   
  
“Oh damn the floor!” you huffed and looked up at him with those rich swirling colors in your own eyes. “There will be no  _myself_ if this does not go well.”   
  
He sighed softly, and lifted his hand to run his fingertips along your soft cheek. “Y/N, if you can single handedly bring me back from the brink of death, then dear, you can do anything.” he whispered, his voice smooth, sent a shiver down your spine, “…and if you fail…”   
  
“Victory or death…” you whispered back, “Yes I know.”   
  
Lotor chuckled softly, and shook his head, brushing a lock of your hair behind your ear. “No _. I shall be here_.”

 

 

 


End file.
